Carlos Alazraqui
Carlos Jaime Alazraqui (born July 20, 1962) is an American actor, comedian, impressionist, screenwriter, singer, stand-up comedian and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *¡Mucha Lucha! (2002-2004) - Rikochet (eps1-35) *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1996) - Chomble (ep29), Udo (ep29) *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *Archer (2015) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2007) - Due, Tho, Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2009-2010) - Llama#1 (ep29), Llama#3 (ep29), Rodeo Announcer (ep42) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2013-2014) - Old Woman (ep74), Pyxi, Rad Dudesman, Scout, Additional Voices *Ben & Izzy (2008) - Ibn Sina, Pearl Diver *Beware the Batman (2013) - Junkyard Dog (ep3) *Big Mouth (2017) - Additional Voices *Bordertown (2016) - Additional Voices *Brickleberry (2013-2014) - McGill (ep26), Not-So-Fast (ep21), Rich Skymall III (ep30), Warden Tiny Smalls (ep20) *Bunnicula (2018) - Giant Snake (ep58) *Camp Lazlo! (2005-2006) - Chef McMuesli (ep18), Clam, Lazlo, Self Help Tups (ep17) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1994) - Additional Voices *CatDog (1998-1999) - Ignatius "Lube" Catfield-McDog, Winslow T. Oddfellow, Anteater (ep14), Beach Rat (ep2), Cop#1 (ep25), Fireman (ep20), Mr. Depot (ep1), Narrator (ep19), Nerd Cat (ep2), Newsreel Narrator (ep2), Roachie (ep5), Safety Sammy (ep13), Tough Dog#2 (ep8), TV Announcer (ep10), Water Rat (ep13), Winslow's Relatives (ep16) *Chowder (2009) - Bird Player (ep32), Doozie (ep33), Dr. Jalapeno Plepper (ep33), Goulash Coach (ep32), Ref (ep32) *Chozen (2014) - Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2004-2007) - Pedestrian (ep25), The Kid (ep25), Additional Voices *Cow and Chicken (1998) - Billy (ep17), Jimmy (ep25), Production Assistant (ep25), Sumo Guy (ep17), Ted (ep17) *Dan Vs. (2011-2013) - Additional Voices *Detention (1999-2000) - Ramone "Gug" Gugleamo *Disney's House of Mouse (2001) - Panchito Pistoles *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2005) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Buzz on Maggie (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Weekenders (2004) - Diego, Josh, Princess (ep39) *Disney DuckTales (2017) - Hot Tubber (ep8), Salesman (ep8), Tourist (ep8) *Disney Elena of Avalor (2016-2018) - Skylar, Jaquin#2 (ep13), Servant (ep14), Additional Voices *Disney Fish Hooks (2010) - Mr. Caliente (ep15), Newscaster (ep15) *Disney Handy Manny (2006-2011) - Felipe *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) - Amigo Grande (ep34), Big Guy (ep34), Principal Rival (ep41), Sanchez (ep9) *Disney Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017) - Panchito Pistoles (ep5) *Disney Milo Murphy's Law (2016) - Additional Voices *Disney Motorcity (2012-2013) - Bracket, Trooper#2 (ep8), Ultra Elite (ep20) *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2008-2012) - Bobby, Dr. Feelbetter (ep7), Additional Voices *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012-2015) - Accordian Dave (ep48), Franz (ep10), Additional Voices *Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2014-2016) - Tio Tortuga, Baxter Badger, Engineer (ep33), Gray Bandit (ep25), Horse Thief Sidekick (ep31), Mean McGee (ep24) *Disney Sofia the First (2013-2015) - Barker (ep7), Gnarlie the Troll, King Magnus, Ralph the Swan, Additional Voices *Disney Special Agent Oso (2012) - Felipe (ep57) *Disney Vampirina (2017-2018) - Brocknar (ep24), Dr. Paquette, Happy Pumpkin (ep24), Mouth (ep12) *DreamWorks Spirit: Riding Free (2018) - Buyer (ep35), Pablo (ep31), Rusty (ep31) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015-2018) - Mayor Temeroso, Catchphrase Puss (ep57), Julio (ep20), Masked Thief#1, Masked Thief#3 (ep2), Phillip, Puss Coughs A Lot (ep57), Raul, Scimitar, Skeleton Puss (ep57), Theveneau (ep4), Thieves (ep48) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2016) - Ponce De Leon (ep21) *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Commandante Hilgalgo *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) - Grandpapi Rivera/'Puma Loco', Bandido (ep2), Deaduardo (ep14), Donkey, Dos (ep9), El Tarantula, Father (ep22), Guero, History Teacher (ep20), Humberto, Jorge (ep6), Lady Gobbler, Lupito (ep10), Ninja Monster (ep9), Officer#3 (ep12), Officer Oscar, Plumber (ep5), Policeman (ep2), Science Teacher (ep24), Sean (ep25), Security Guard (ep13), Senor Chappi, Sensitive Bandido (ep16), Supermarket Employee (ep1), Ticket Vendor (ep23), Tiny, Uno, Vendor (ep7), Vice Principal Chakal, Zebra Donkey (ep3) *Family Guy (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Captain (ep16), Guard#2 (ep16), Hector Delgado/Shipwreck (ep16) *Generator Rex (2010-2012) - D.I. Hutton (ep17), Dos (ep27), Judge (ep53), Lansky (ep31), Lecturer (ep17), Male Providence Cadet 1 (ep17), Old Man (ep31), Providence Agent (ep27), Reynaldo (ep43), Uniformed Providence Agent (ep31), Additional Voices *Ginger Snaps (2017) - Principal Kroll (ep4) *Grim & Evil (2001) - Imp#3 (ep3), Skateboarder (ep3), Waiter (ep?) *Hey Arnold! (1996-2002) - Carlos (ep85), Chas (ep12), Eduardo, Frankie G. (ep12), Man (ep10), Minion (ep38), Nigel (ep10), Official (ep85), Victim#2 (ep85) *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *Jackie Chan Adventures (2001) - Additional Voices *Jeff & Some Aliens (2017) - Angry Audience Member (ep4), Doctor, Fan#1 (ep10), Federico (ep10), Garbageman (ep4), Jose (ep1), Lawyer (ep6), Stalker (ep10), Young Dad (ep1) *Johnny Bravo (1999) - Mayor (ep25) *Kid Notorious (2003) - Additional Voices *Maya & Miguel (2004-2006) - Paco, Angry Fan (ep?), Baker (ep11), Bleacher Man (ep4), Chrissy's Dad (ep18), Clown (ep5), Coach, Dad (ep35), Delivery Person (ep5), Ernesto (ep11), Fabian (ep12), Greg, Guard (ep4), Kid#1 (ep7), Maldonado (ep1), Mr. Nguyen, Pink Fish (ep47), Ride Operator (ep17), Sinister Sombrero (ep35), Stage Manager (ep12), Store Owner (ep47) *Mixels (2014) - Mesmo (ep1), Torts (ep1) *Moonbeam City (2015) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003) - Ferris Wheel Enthusiast (ep2), Man #1 (ep2), Woman #1 (ep2) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-2001) - Baby Fib (ep21), Billy (ep25), Dad (ep21), Dundee Guy (ep27), Employee (ep12), Fairy Messenger (ep25), Fly#1 (ep27), Fly#2 (ep27), Winston (ep25) *Planet Sheen (2010-2012) - Blurg#2 (ep12), Emcee, Hat Monger (ep17), Mustache Monger (ep19), Vendor (ep1), Zeenuian (ep12) *Pound Puppies (2013) - Antonio (ep46), Venezuelan Agent Dog#2 (ep46) *Rayman (1999) - Additional Voices *Rocket Power (1999-2004) - Raoul Rodriguez, Uncle#2 (ep42), Young Clubmember (ep20) *Rocko's Modern Life (1993-1996) - Rocko, Announcer (ep48), Bucky (ep34), Captain (ep21), Dingo (ep43), Eagle (ep49), Genie (ep38), Hitch (ep19), Judge (ep47), Leon (ep30), Meatball (ep45), Mr. Leslie (ep42), Rabbit (ep41), Roach (ep44), Spunky (ep51), Squirmy *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2012) - Crew Member (ep20), Deputy Buckner (ep24), Ernesto, Krampus (ep39), Nitro Wisinski (ep24), Pirahna-Goat (ep24), Prisoner#1 (ep39), Punk Kid (ep39), Todd (ep12) *SpongeBob SquarePants (2002) - Dude Fish (ep42) *Squirrel Boy (2006-2007) - Salty Mike, Argyll (ep2), Art Enthusiast#2 (ep9), Beef Jerky Vendor (ep2), Cap'n Puffy (ep10), Child (ep1), Clown (ep9), Contest Judge (ep21), Dairy Policeman (ep14), Drill Sergeant (ep5), Human Cannonball (ep9), Junk Booth Merchant (ep2), Kid Announcer (ep4), Kid Race Official (ep2), Motorist#2 (ep1), Mr. Johnson's Dad (ep6), Mr. Runion, Norman Heliotrope (ep9), Oscar's Dad (ep5), Pigeon (ep1), Scoutmaster Witherbones (ep7), Security Guard (ep2), Strongman (ep9), TV Cameraman (ep4), Talent Scout (ep7), Team Member#1 (ep4), Wisened Old Steve Employee (ep13) *Stroker & Hoop (2004-2005) - Jack Wilson (ep1), Magic Shop Owner (ep2), Mr. Sombrero (ep1), Spud (ep1), Talking Diamond (ep2) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-2011) - Announcer (ep6), Military Announcer#1 (ep6), Stink Bug (ep16) *The Adventures of Kid Danger (2018) - Automated Voice (ep7), Goon #1 (ep7), Scotty Yamoto (ep4), Slacker Dude (ep7) *The Angry Beavers (1997) - Gopher (ep2), Squirell (ep2) *The Boondocks (2008-2014) - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents (2001-2004) - Denzel Crocker, Chicken (ep3), Chompy (ep6), Computer Voice (ep3), Fairy Messenger (ep1), Felos (ep46), Jealousy (ep3), Mayor, Mean Looking Kid (ep1), Television (ep5), Waiter (ep1) *The Legend of Korra (2012-2014) - Chow, Earth Kingdom Guard (ep29), Guard#3 (ep30), Otaku (ep33), Protestor, Radio Operator (ep37), Royal Guard (ep37), Ruffled Police Officer (ep1), Rustler (ep33), Tonraq (ep1), Train Guard (ep29), Uncle (ep29), Yung *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2007) - Michael Lee, Monroe, Agent#1 (ep13), Announcer (ep2), Ball of Knowledge (ep6), Banticore#2 (ep32), Barry (ep30), Big Monster (ep24), Blob Cop (ep18), Clark (ep33), Clown (ep1), Darnock (ep35), Demon#1 (ep5), Dolt (ep21), Dr. Irwin, Euro Trash#7 (ep7), Fight Promoter (ep14), Fish (ep7), Fish (ep40), Fisherman (ep3), Geeky Monster (ep20), Giraffe (ep16), Gnome Boss (ep23), Golf Monster (ep12), Goot (ep9), Helper Elf (ep8), Henchman (ep17), Henchman#1 (ep39), Kordoth, Lead Minion (ep2), Leprechaun#1 (ep25), Lord Balthezul (ep14), Magical Creature#2 (ep4), Manager (ep26), Mitch (ep27), Mr. Lee (ep30), Ninja#3 (ep33), Owner (ep20), Rabbi (ep19), Rex (ep23), Ricola Senior (ep3), Rock Monster (ep24), Securitos Troll#1 (ep25), Skape (ep10), Street Monster (ep40), Student Announcer (ep31), TV Announcer (ep34), Technician (ep38), Tiny Giant (ep15), Vacov (ep10), Vendor (ep13), Whammie Elf (ep9), White House Staffer (ep18) *The Loud House (2016-2017) - Band Leader (ep15), Customer (ep15), Giovanni (ep34), Waiter (ep34) *The Mask: Animated Series (1996) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2003) - Lil Arturo (ep4), Man#1 (ep52), Monster (ep52) *The Proud Family (2002-2005) - Additional Voices *The Rocketeer (2019) - Malcolm (ep5) *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1998) - Additional Voices *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009) - Captain Australia (ep10), Cyclops/Scott Summers (ep18), Maynard Tiboldt/Ringmaster, Plant Man (ep10) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2016) - Anvil (ep34), Hammer (ep34), Nigel (ep34) *TripTank (2014-2016) - Businessman (ep19), El Jefe (ep7), English Guy (ep8), Farmer (ep18), Gangster (ep4), Gorilla#4 (ep2), Hector (ep13), Henchman#1 (ep7), John (ep19), Miner (ep2), Prisoner 1 (ep15), Ramon (ep28), Rider#1 (ep7), Scottish Dude (ep8), Silverback (ep2), Tourist (ep22) *Uncle Grandpa (2014-2015) - Austin (ep10), Additional Voices *Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Prod. (2015-2016) - GPS (ep12), Leslie P. Lillylegs, Scarecrow (ep12), Shameless O'Scanty (ep5), Tad (ep25) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2003) - Jaime Herrera (ep17), Luis Santiago (ep14), Motor Cross Guy#1 (ep17), Roberto Torres (ep17), Umpire (ep14) *What's with Andy? (2001-2002) - Craig Bennett (eps1-26) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - Rikochet, Mr. Midcarda, Slurf *Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) - Chi Chi *Batman Unlimited: Mech vs. Mutants (2016) - Bane *Curious George: A Halloween Boo Fest (2013) - Gourds Gregory, Luke, Mr. Delgado *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey (2009) - Conductor, Newspaper Vendor *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Additional Voices *Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010) - Breakdance *Justice League: Doom (2012) - Bane *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (2004) - Dude#1 *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) - Larry *Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back (2010) - Houston, Camera Guy, Piddles The Clown *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Bennie Rodriguez *The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus (2000) - Wisk, Wil Knook 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Delhi Safari (2012) - Bajrangi 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Hernando *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Congressman Noches *Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals (2014) - Brazilian Player *Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays (2012) - Clete the Janitor, Havros Menkle 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Voices *Charming (2018) - Cranky Dwarf, Frazelli the Baker, King Beauty *Despicable Me 3 (2017) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2018) - Additional Voices *Finding Nemo (2003) - Additional Voices *Free Birds (2013) - Amos *Happy Feet (2006) - Nestor *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Nestor *Inside Out (2015) - Helicopter Pilot, Additional Voices *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - Sheen's Dad *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Planes (2013) - El Chupacabra, Additional Voices *Sing (2016) - Penguin Butler *Space Chimps (2008) - Houston *The Book of Life (2014) - General Posada, Chuy, Dali *The Emoji Movie (2017) - Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Max (2017) - Additional Voices *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - Goofy Goober Announcer, Squire, Thief *Toy Story 3 (2010) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 4 (2019) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *April and the Extraordinary World (2016) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2007) - Due (ep2), Tho (ep2) *DC Nation: Sword of the Atom (2012) - Hawkman/Katar Hol (ep1), Soldier (ep3) *DC Nation: Vibe (2012) - Vibe/'Francisco Ramon' *Disney•Pixar Party Central (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Riley's First Date? (2015) - Riley's Dad's Fear *Eddie's Life Coach (2017) - Penguin Butler *El Tigre: A Fistful of Nickels (2005) - Grandpapi Rivera/'Puma Loco', Rodolfo Rivera/'White Pantera', Senor Chappi *Love, Death & Robots (2019) - Sui (ep15) *Santa's Little Helpers (2019) - Adult Reindeer, Driver, Elf, Santa *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2007) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Chuy (2015) - Chuy *Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex (2012) - Additional Voices *Toy Story Toons: Small Fry (2011) - Koala Kopter *Weenie (2016) - Additional Voices *What A Cartoon! (1996) - Casanova (ep34) 'TV Specials' *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) - Additional Voices *Black Dynamite: Trouble on Puppet Street (2011) - Pilot *Camp Lazlo! Kamp Kringle (2007) - Clam, Lazlo, Carry (Elf 2), Chef McMuesli *CatDog and the Great Parent Mystery (2001) - Winslow T. Oddfellow, Big Fat Hairy Cat, Ignatius "Lube" Catfield-McDog, Naked Cat *Disney Elena and the Secret of Avalor (2016) - Skylar, Admiral Vasquez *Disney Elena of Avalor: Realm of the Jaquins (2017) - Skylar, Additional Voices *Disney Elena of Avalor: Song of the Sirenas (2018) - Fisherman A, Skylar *Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie (2017) - Eduardo *Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling (2019) - Rocko, Bun Master, Gordon the Foot, Leon, Mitch, Spunky *The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! (2003) - Ape#2, Denzel Crocker *The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (2004) - Denzel Crocker, Dinkleberg, Tony Futurelli, Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol (2006) - Chompy, Denzel Crocker, Juandissimo Magnifico, Mayor, Simon Cowell *The Fairly OddParents: Wishology! (2009) - Announcer (ep2), Billy (ep2), Crystal Ball (ep2), Denzel Crocker, Eliminator#1, Juandissimo, Polar Bear (ep3) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) - Denzel Crocker *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) - Denzel Crocker *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) - Denzel Crocker *The Proud Family Movie (2005) - Board Member, Puff *Wubbzy's Big Movie (2008) - Announcer, Ball Kid 1, Chef Fritz, Dr. Flooey, Earl, Moo Moo the Magician, Photographer, Store Clerk, Sweet Tooth Tom, Swinging Kid 2, TV Character, Walden 'Web Animation' *Batman Unlimited (2015) - Bane (ep20) *DreamWorks Dragons: Rescue Riders (2019-2020) - Duggard, Lurke, Sizzle, Waldondo (ep19) *Off the Curb (2011-2012) - Edilberto *Skill Me Now (2012) - Conner, Voice Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Howl's Moving Castle (2005) - Additional Voices *Ponyo (2009) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Marvel Rising (2019) - Emil Blonsky/Abomination (ep5), Mr. Pertuz (ep5) Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) - Cat Gunner, Cat Spy Analyst *Osmosis Jones (2001) - Additional Voices *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) - Dead Parrot, Seagull 'Stage Shows' *Disney's Showtime Spectacular (2010) - Mike Wazowski *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! (2008) - Felipe 'TV Movies' *Ben 10: Race Against Time (2007) - Grey Matter Video Games 'Video Games' *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Due, Tho *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - G.C.P.D. Officer Sanchez *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *Bruce Lee: Quest of the Dragon (2002) - Additional Voices *Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood (2009) - Additional Voices *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity (2013) - Mike Wazowski *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Cosmo the Space Dog *Disney Planes (2013) - El Chupacabra *Disney•Pixar Cars: Mater-National Championship (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars: Race-O-Rama (2009) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Games Ages 5+: Mike's Monstrous Adventure (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Michael "Mike" Wazowski *Disney•Pixar Monsters, Inc. Scream Team (2001) - Michael "Mike" Wazowski *DreamWorks & Aardman: Flushed Away (2006) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Over the Hedge: Hammy Goes Nuts! (2006) - Additional Voices *GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004) - Dr. No *Happy Feet (2006) - Nestor *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Additional Voices *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - The Key *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Additional Voices *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Additional Voices *Lair (2007) - Brekken, Mokai Messenger, Stroh, The Diviner, Wingman *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Forge *National Lampoon's Chess Maniac 5 Billion and 1 (1993) - Computer *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) - Rocko *Nicktoons Unite! (2005) - Denzel Crocker *Open Season (2006) - Gordy, Squirrel *Saints Row (2006) - Radio Voices *Secret Weapons Over Normandy (2003) - Mack *Shattered Steel (1996) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Soviet Strike (1996) - President Clinton *Space Chimps (2008) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Spyro the Dragon (1998) - Spyro, Dragons *Star Warped (1997) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Starfighter (2001) - Mercenary Wing, Pirate Cargo Captain, Rescue 1 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2013) - Raphael *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents! Breakin' Da Rules (2003) - Country Boy, Crocker, Mayor *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *Top Gun: Fire at Will! (1996) - Ivan, Tomcat *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Darc *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Mike Wazowski *Maximo: Ghosts To Glory (2002) - Bokar La Bas, Grim Reaper, The General Theme Park Attractions *Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros (2007) - Panchito Pistoles Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (228) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (7) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2020. Category:American Voice Actors